Overshot loaders, also known as overhead loaders, differ from conventional loading machines in that a work implement, typically a bucket, loads material from one end of the machine, e.g., the front, lifts the material over the top of the machine, and dumps the material from the other end of the machine, e.g., the rear.
Numerous examples can be found in the patent literature of overshot loaders, particularly during the 1940s, 1950s and 1960s. As a few examples, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,564, Brekelbaum et al. disclose a wheel loader which incorporates the overshot concept. Pueschner et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,086, disclose an overhead loader based on a tracked loading machine. Hoover elaborates on various features of overshot loaders in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,427,968 and 2,529,338.
Overshot loaders during the above-mentioned period of time required human operators on board the machines. Thus, in virtually all cases, the load of material passing over the top of the machine also passed over the operator. As a consequence, overshot loaders never became popular in spite of the potential increase in productivity resulting from more efficient handling of the material being loaded and dumped. In fact, from the 1970s to the present, patent literature on overshot loaders have virtually disappeared, as well as the use or consideration of use of overshot loaders at all.
Recent advances in technology have made autonomous machines not only feasible, but economically practical and efficient. Features such as position determination, obstacle detection, engine and machine control, and path planning have made the autonomous machine a distinct possibility. A true autonomous machine, if designed with autonomy in mind, does not require the constraints of human interaction. For example, a typical loading machine must have an operator cab and controls. The cab must become a substantial factor in machine design since operator safety and comfort are major parts of design considerations.
An overshot loader designed to operate autonomously, or at most by remote control, may be built without the constraints imposed by manual operation. Placement of the power and drive train, and function of the work linkages and work implement, may be designed for optimal productivity and efficiency. Thus, an overshot loader designed and built for non-manual operation has the potential for productivity rivaling much more expensive and massive machines, such as front shovels and large excavators.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.